I Never Knew Love Till I Met You
by DragonMage
Summary: 5x2. Chang Wufei didn't realize how important his boyfriend Duo Maxwell was to him until he was put to the test.against his own parents and the world.


I Never Knew Love Till I Met You  
By: DragonMage  
  
Pairings: 5x2, 1x4, 6x3 (*shrug* I wanted to mix up the pairings a bit...*smirk)  
  
Warnings: AU, sap, WAFF, slight angst  
  
Disclaime: I do not own the GWing boys  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don't know when it was when I fell in love with him. It just happened so suddenly that I never had time to stop and think about it before plunging headfirst into a sea of emotions that nearly drove me crazy. But in the end, I realized just how much I loved him and how much I was willing to give up to be with him, to love him for the rest of our lives.  
  
I loved him so much it was probably beyond reason or thought. I loved him. Period. That was that. Nothing could change it. I had never in my life felt that about a person, much less another guy. But it had happened and there had been nothing I could do but just go along with the flow and love him with all my heart, which was all he had ever asked from me. Of course, I was more than willing to give my heart--even if that does sound like enough.  
  
I gave him my whole life. And he still has it.   
  
When I think about love, I think about him. He is the only explanation of love I can come up with in my brilliant mind. All I have to do is look at him and I know what love is and how precious it really is to this world where love is so hard to find. Or at least true love.  
  
Love had always been a foreign concept to me before I met him, before I *learned* what it was and how important it was in my life. I guess it's true when they say that you can't miss something you never had. I didn't miss love until I experienced it with him. After that I couldn't live without it. He was my world, and without him I would be nothing. That might sound a bit too much, but it was true. He was my everything and I couldn't live without him, had no other purpose than to love him.   
  
The soulmate principle sometimes comes to mind when I think of our relationship. When we first met we noticed that there was *something* between us, and it took a while before we actually approached each other. After that, everything was all magic and stars. It was perfect. Of course, in every fairy tale there's the evil queen or stepmother.  
  
In our fairy tale it was my family. They didn't accept him, said he was a poor orphan who was nothing in life, could do nothing in life, and that I could do better--and with a girl. My parents were tolerant of my preferences but it didn't mean they liked it. They were always constantly introducing me to girls that I had no interest in. They were all nice, really, but they weren't for me. I liked guys! But they kept on trying to change, to convince me to change "back to straight". As if I was ever straight to begin with!  
  
My family hated him; I loved him. It was a constant war at home when I came back from a date or spending the day with him. They would either say nothing or say everything and I would have to fight them every step of the way to stay with him. I refused to leave him. He had suggested we break up once after a very intense fight with my mother, father and sister. I told him he was stupid and we never brought up the subject again. I wasn't ever going to leave him or hurt him in any way; I would die for him. Dramatic? Yes, but it was also very, very true. I would die for him. I would give up anything to be with him or to keep him safe and unharmed.   
  
I promised him once that I would love him forever and that we'd never separate. I kept true to my promise...  
  
~*~  
Senior Year at Ford High School...  
"Are you guys going to the Prom?" Quatre Raberba Winner asked from across the cafeteria table. The Winner heir was looking decidedly happy today and that was probably due to the fact that his boyfriend, Heero Yuy, had just gotten out of jail and was going to pick him up after school today. I had no idea *what* Quatre saw in Heero, but they seemed to care for each other so I never bothered to ask. Explanations were useless when it came to matters like these.   
  
"The Prom?" Trowa Barton repeated, looking a bit thoughtful. "I wonder if Zechs has any time..."   
  
"You know, I have no idea how you got that man. He's four years older than you," Quatre said in amazement.   
  
Trowa smiled. "He's sweet. I like him a lot. It's just too bad college always got in the way."   
  
"Ah, but that's what makes everything so wonderful in the end! When you don't see them for a while, it just makes getting to know each other again even sweeter," Quatre said with a knowing smile on his pink lips.   
  
"You mean like you and Heero?" I asked in amusement as I shoved a fry into my mouth and batted away Duo's hand. He pouted and I sighed, giving in as I allowed him access to my fries. He smiled sweetly and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before demolishing half of my lunch. Ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend, Duo Maxwell, the living garbage can. Duo had the fastest metabolism I have ever had the honor to come across and he never gained an ounce of weight.   
  
"Yes, exactly. When he's away, I miss him. When he comes back..." Quatre had a decidedly wicked look to his large, innocent eyes. It was no wonder his parents never knew he had a boyfriend, he could tell them anything and they'd eat it all up because of those eyes. Heck, I would too! And, of course, Duo had eyes to match the Winner heir when it came to begging or persuading someone to do something. I do feel sorry for Heero and me, we would never have any control in these relationships for as long as we stay.  
  
Quatre then rolled his eyes and looked at Trowa. "The only couple I know who can actually stand to be together every single moment, are those two." He pointed at us. We both blinked and tried our best to look innocent. Duo was doing a far better job than I was. I had a slight smirk on my face.   
  
"Hey, just because we love each other doesn't mean you have to be jealous, Quat," Duo said, smiling as he leaned against me. "What? Haven't gotten any for a while?"   
  
"Grrr, shut up." Quatre picked up a fry and threw it at Duo, but instead of dodging it, Duo opened his mouth and caught it.  
  
"Thanks, Quat," he said cheerfully as he munched on the fry.   
  
Quatre looked at him in disbelief before shaking his head and laughing. "Your boyfriend is a bottomless pit, Wufei."   
  
"I know," I said, nodding seriously even though I knew my eyes betrayed me. "I'm lucky I'm rich. How else will I be able to pay for our dates?"   
  
"Oh, that's just cruel, Fei. You're not suppose to put down your boyfriend!" Duo exclaimed indignantly as he dug his elbow into my side. I grunted and shoved him back.   
  
"Lover's quarrel?" Trowa teased.   
  
Duo blinked in surprise. "How did you know we were--"   
  
"Hush, Duo!" I said a bit loudly as I shoved a fry into his mouth. "Be quiet."   
  
Both Quatre and Trowa were giving us a Look.   
  
"No way..." Quatre breathed in amazement. "When??"   
  
"Amazing. And here I thought it was Quatre who was going to lose it first!" Trowa quipped, looking stunned and amused at the same time. Quatre gave him a dirty look.   
  
Duo snickered and swallowed the fry. "What? You didn't think we'd wait, did you?" He batted his eyes at me and I groaned, burying my face in my arms.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us??" Quatre demanded, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.   
  
"I don't know. It just never came up," Duo said casually as he picked up another fry and munched on it. He looked over at me with a question on his beautiful cherub face, his eyes innocently wide. "When did we do it, Wufei?" You would think he was asking when the next school dance was. Gods above!!  
  
I blushed so hard I was afraid my head would blow up. I think Duo got the same impression since he urged me to drink something and cool down.  
  
Trowa was snickering and Quatre looked...amused in a strange smug way. Grrr...  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you two. God knows I was afraid Wufei would stay a virgin for the rest of his life," Quatre said dryly.   
  
"Oh, shove it, Quat," I growled.   
  
"Touchy. What? Didn't perform to your best?" The damned blonde teased relentlessly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. He was wonderful," Duo purred.   
  
God, if you're listening, get me out of here! I prayed. And it seems that my prayer was answered since the bell decided to ring at that moment. I quickly gathered my stuff and dragged Duo away with a quick good-bye to our friends.   
  
"Hey, hey, abuse," Duo complained as he was dragged down the hall.  
  
"I can't believe you said that!" I exclaimed, torn between laughing and yelling at my idiot boyfriend.   
  
"What? It's not like it was a big secret. I think everyone has an idea," Duo said dryly. "I mean, come on! You ever looked at our relationship from another point of view? I think the bolder ones are suspecting that we're doing it every single moment we get, including passing period."   
  
I sighed and Looked at him. "You're impossible, Duo."   
  
Duo smiled sweetly. "And you love me even more for it."   
  
I pulled him close and kissed him softly. "Yes, I do."   
  
Duo rested his head on my shoulder and we stayed like that for a long time. There had been a lot on our minds since my last fight with my family. It was senior year and we were planning to go to the same college together--an out of state college. I wanted to get away from my parents and so did Duo. All we wanted was to be left alone, why couldn't they understand that? We loved each other. We weren't going to be torn apart because my family didn't accept him. I wouldn't allow it.   
  
"PDA alert! Gods, you two are constantly pawing each other, aren't you?" Dorothy Catalonia teased as she and her best friend, Relena Dorlian, walked by.   
  
We pulled apart and smiled at them.   
  
"Hey, you two. Are you going to the Prom?" Duo asked, still leaning just a little against me.   
  
"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world," Relena said, smiling. "How about you two?"   
  
Duo looked at me and I nodded. Why not? If Duo wanted to do we'd go.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Dorothy said. "Great! I guess we'll see you two there. Come on, Relena, we have class." And with that, Dorothy dragged her friend away.   
  
"Those two are crazy about each other," Duo sighed as he watched them walk off arm in arm.  
  
"I know. How long do you give them?" I asked, smiling slightly.   
  
"At *least* by Prom," Duo said, nodding knowingly. "Oh yeah..."   
  
"Come on, Duo, *we* have class as well," I told him as I grabbed his arm and began to drag *him* away.   
  
"Aaah...boyfriend abuse!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
"On what account?" I demanded.   
  
"Dragging a boyfriend to a class he doesn't like. For shame, Fei!" Duo sniffed.   
  
I rolled my eyes and continued to pull him to English.   
  
~*~  
"Last year and then you're out of here," I remarked as we walked to the orphanage where Duo was supposed to live in till he was eighteen or left high school. He was already eighteen and we were all waiting to get out of high school. Then I was going to pull all the money I had and we were going to leave this place. There was no point in sticking around to hear my parent's complaints about us being together. I know if I hadn't fought them every step of the way, they'd of gotten rid of Duo a long time ago.   
  
"Yeah. I think I might miss it," Duo said softly, kicking at the pebbles and whatnot on the sidewalk. "But I'm pretty glad to leave. I want to finally have my privacy."   
  
"And then we can do anything we want," I said, smiling wistfully. "I can't wait to get out of the town, this city, heck, this entire state!"   
  
"Hey, we'll be in Harvard soon enough," Duo said, grinning happily. We had both been accepted to the same colleges and we were both able to go. Duo was going to get a scholarship in performing arts and I already had the money to pay for my education. Duo wasn't as stupid as some people thought he was. He was in fact very, very smart and with teacher recommendations and a *slight* connection to Quatre and my family he was able to get in without much trouble.  
  
"Exactly and everything will be okay," I said confidently.   
  
"Are you sure, Fei?" Duo asked with sudden uncertainty.   
  
I looked over at him. "Of course I'm sure, Duo. We're going to get through this." I reached out and entwined my fingers with him. "I know it probably sounds corny and you don't need that..."   
  
"No, no don't say that. I..." Duo leaned against me and I nodded as I tightened my hold on him. I understood his uncertainties and I was going to make sure that nothing fell through. Duo was going to get the life he deserved no matter what.   
  
I kissed him good-bye before I left, making sure to give him the reassurance he needed. Then I turned and walked to the better part of the neighborhood where my family lived. If I had it my way, Duo would live in my house. Unfortunately, my parents would die of a heart attack if I suggested they got guardianship of Duo.  
  
When I got home, it was empty to my relief. I went upstairs and spent the rest of the night doing homework and thinking about Duo.   
  
~*~  
Prom Night...  
"Perfect," I murmured to myself as I stared at my reflection. I was dressed in a sharp looking black suit and my long hair was slicked back but left down. It was tucked behind my ears and gave me this Mafia leader kind of look. I smirked at myself and turned around in the mirror. Yes, I looked good and I knew it. This night was going to be perfect.   
  
I walked downstairs, shoving my wallet into my back pocket and pocketing my keys as well. I just hoped I had enough money. Was three hundred or so dollars enough? Hmm...  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
I stopped at the sound of my mother's voice and turned around. She stood at the living room threshold with my sister standing behind her. Thank the gods Father was away at a business trip or he'd be there as well.   
  
"I'm going to the Prom," I told them.   
  
"With who?" My sister, FaHui, asked, frowning. Like she really had to ask!  
  
"Duo, of course," I answered calmly.   
  
"Why are you going with that boy? Why don't you go with a nice girl?" Mother demanded as she walked over to me with an annoyed expression on her face. "You know we don't accept him. Why must you insist on disobeying me?"   
  
"Because, Mama, I love him," I answered in the same calm voice. I wasn't going to get angry or start shouting. It was Prom night and Duo had a sixth sense when it came to knowing if something was wrong with me.   
  
"How can you?" FaHui demanded in clear disgust and disbelief. "He's a boy! And not even a respectable one at that! You are sick, brother."   
  
I glared at her. "Shut up, FaHui, you will not speak of Duo like that and you will not pass judgement on me. I am three years your elder," I said tightly. "Duo is a good boy and I love him. What else do I have to say to convince you of that?"   
  
"You will NOT go out with him!" Mother suddenly shouted. "I will not let you! Go back to your room!"   
  
"You will not order me around!" I shot back. "I am a grown man, Mama. I'm not going to listen to your ignorant and biased opinions about someone I love!"   
  
"I am your MOTHER, Chang Wufei! And you will go back to your room and stay there for the remainder of the night! I forbid you to go out!" Mother shouted furiously. "Go, Wufei! And don't you dare disobey me this time! I've tolerated enough of your insolence!"   
  
"No, Mama," I said, shaking my head. "I am not listening to you. I've had enough of this! Why can't you accept me?"   
  
"Because you are nothing!" Mother hissed. "You are nothing but a piece of shit! I am your mother, I am the one who took care of you! Without me, you're nothing!" [1]  
  
I stared at her, feeling my love for her shatter at her words. I did love my mother but I wasn't going to let her put me or Duo down. I had enough of that!  
  
"Shut up, Mother. I am nothing without Duo. I can easily be something without you," I said coldly even as my insides trembled at the total disobedience I just showed my mother. I quickly fled the house before she could say another word. I swallowed hard as I ran out to the limo and dove inside. I sat there for a moment before ordering the driver to go to the Maxwell Church Orphanage.  
  
I was still shaking when the driver arrived at the orphanage. I couldn't believe I had just told my mother to shut up. I had never done that before, it was beyond comprehension and unforgivable. You never told your mother to shut up. I almost wanted to cry, but I stopped when I saw Duo standing outside dressed in a handsome suit and looking absolutely beautiful under the street lights.   
  
I got out of the limo and walked over to him with a smile on my face. I took his hands into mine and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"You're beautiful," I whispered in his ear. "Let's go to the Prom."   
  
Duo pulled back and looked at me with a worried expression. "What's wrong, Fei? Something happened."   
  
"It's nothing," I managed. "Let's go, Duo."   
  
Duo nodded slowly and followed me into the limo. He would stay quiet for now but I knew I was going to have to tell him what had happened eventually.   
  
~*~  
I smiled as I pulled Duo on to the dance floor and pulled him close as the slow dance started up. He rested his cheek on my shoulder and relaxed against me. I held him, breathing in his fresh scent and smiled happily. At least with Duo my heart was at ease.   
  
"What happened, Wufei?" Duo finally asked after a few moments.   
  
I sighed and held him even tighter against me. Then I told him everything that had happened, which wasn't much but pretty bad all the same. When I finished I could feel Duo stiffen in anger.   
  
"I can't believe her," he whispered furiously. "She has no right..."   
  
"She does, Duo," I sighed. "She's my mother."   
  
"And that doesn't mean bullshit," Duo said, shaking his head as he looked up and stared me in the eye. I could live forever in those violet pools of emotion. I loved him so much. I pulled him close and just held him.   
  
"I know, Duo. But...She's my mother and I shouldn't have done that," I whispered shakily.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Wufei. I'll always be here for you," Duo murmured as he held me equally tight.   
  
"I know, Duo. I know." I closed my eyes and we danced slowly, simply holding each other, understanding each other in more ways than one. We were made for each other, he was my better half. I loved him so much.   
  
When the danced ended, we left with Quatre, Heero, Trowa and Zechs to another party. The Prom was nice but private parties were usually nicer.   
  
We all went in our respective limos or cars and arrived around the same time. Then we went inside and spent the best time of our senior year together.   
  
~*~  
"Boarding school in China?" I repeated dully as I sat across from my father at his desk in the study. He had asked me to see me after breakfast--a breakfast that was pure torture with my mother and sister there. We hadn't spoken since I came back from the Prom and that was a few days ago. My father had just came back from a business meeting and I had made sure not to be present when my mother told my father of all my faults. I knew something bad was going to happen but I never expected this.   
  
My father wanted me to go to a boarding school in China. To me, that seemed a whole universe away from Duo. And the damned man had already paid! If I didn't go he'd blame me for the waste of money.  
  
"Yes. I think you'll do well over there. You need to brush up on your Chinese heritage," Father said easily. In other words, he wanted me as far away from Duo as possible.   
  
"No," I said, shaking my head.   
  
"No?"   
  
"No."   
  
"You will not disobey me like your mother, Wufei. I am your father."   
  
"I know you are but I am not going. I do not wish to go. I am going to Harvard, Father," I said tightly.   
  
"Wufei. You will listen to me and you will go to that boarding school," Father said, a trace of anger in his voice.   
  
"No, Father, I will not. You can't make me."   
  
"Why are you disobeying your mother and me left and right? You are a man! You are supposed to respect your family, especially your parents!" Father shouted, standing up and towering over me.   
  
I stood up and met him eye to eye.   
  
"Father, I am not going to go to China. You're only trying to get me away from Duo!" I shouted angrily.   
  
"He's a boy, Wufei! How can you love a boy?" Father asked in disgust.   
  
"Because I do. This is who I am, Father," I said, trying not to shake. I was defying every single Chinese bone inside of me by disobeying my parents and it was killing me. But the thought of losing Duo would have done me in worse. I wasn't going to lose Duo. "You can't accept me so don't try. Just leave me alone."   
  
"NO! You will go or I will kill you!" Father roared. "Do you think I don't have a right to that? I am your father! I have every right!" [2]  
  
Fear filled me, battling with my anger and sorrow. My father had just threatened to kill me. I stared at him disbelief. My father. Gods, what has the world come to?  
  
"Fuck you," I spat before I turned and started leaving the room.   
  
"You are no longer my son!" Father screamed at me before I slammed the door shut and ran to my room.   
  
I quickly packed up everything I needed and shoved all the money I had saved into my wallet and suitcase, which was a lot. It was enough to survive on for a while. When I had everything I needed, I left my room and headed downstairs.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Mother shouted at me.   
  
"Away. I am no longer your son, Chang MeiHui," I said coldly before I left the house, slamming the door behind me. I walked over to my car and got inside. My hands shook as I stuck the key into the ignition and backed out of the driveway. I drove to the orphanage and sat in my car in front of it for a long time before I gathered enough courage to get out of my car and go inside.   
  
I walked inside, walking past shrieking kids and scolding nuns. I smiled politely at them and quickly made my way to the rooms upstairs. Duo had his own room, thank the gods. I knocked on the door and waited for Duo to open the door. When he did, I fell into his arms and sobbed like a lost child. My heart was so heavy and I felt so sad that day.   
  
~*~  
The days after were no easier as I stayed over at Quatre's place and tried to think of a way to pull my life together while going to school at the same time. I wanted to get into Harvard so that meant I couldn't fall behind. But as I sat in class one day, I realized how was I to go to college when I had no money to pay for it? That had thrown me into a deep sadness that could only be called depression. Thank the gods I had Duo there who supported me through everything. He was the best boyfriend anyone could have.   
  
I lived life day by day trying to get some kind of direction for myself while dealing with the sorrow deep inside of me. My family had disowned me and I wasn't going to go crawling back. If I did, it meant losing Duo and I wasn't going to do that. I ignored them and they ignored me. It wasn't until a few days before graduation did my parents contact me after so many weeks.   
  
My father had given me an ultimatum. I could come back home and go to Harvard for all I like but I had to dump Duo, or I could stay with Duo and forget about any kind of family support. Duo had been there when I made the decision and to this day, I'm not sure if he was happy or sad about it.   
  
I chose Duo.   
  
Because I was almost literally a genius, I had gotten a late scholarship--I was pretty lucky--and went to Harvard without any help from my parents. Duo and I moved to Boston and we started a life together on our own. It was a little difficult adjusting in the beginning but we had both been willing to work it out so it did, finally, smooth out in the end.  
  
I have never been happier since that decision was made. Everything worked out in the end and I never spoke to my family ever again. Or at least that was what I hoped would happen. It didn't though to my utmost disappointment.   
  
When Duo and I got married, Duo had insisted that I invited my family to the wedding and reception. He knew that family was important since he didn't have any to begin with except me and I would do anything for him. So I called my parents and invited them to the wedding. Unsurprisingly, they declined rather coldly and then hung up on me. I only spoke to them one more time after that and that was to announce that we had a child together.   
  
Life has never been better and I love every single moment I spend with Duo and our son.   
  
~*~  
"What are you writing?" Duo murmured as he leaned over Wufei and kissed him softly on the cheek. He looked at the computer screen and smiled. "Another book?"   
  
"A short story," Wufei said, smiling up at Duo. "What are you doing out of bed?"   
  
"I missed you," Duo purred as he moved around Wufei and sat down on his lap. He cuddled against his husband and sighed contently. "Why don't you come to bed? Deadline isn't going to happen any time soon. You still got a few months."   
  
"I know, but I remembered something and I wanted to put it down on paper. It's been up in my head for too long," Wufei whispered as he pulled Duo close and kissed him. "Mmm...you taste nice."   
  
Duo threw back his head and laughed, allowing Wufei the opportunity to kiss and suck at his neck. He moaned softly and became a puddle of raging passion under Wufei's talented hands and sweet mouth.   
  
"The baby's asleep, isn't he?" Wufei asked softly as he moved away from Duo's neck down to his shoulder. He pushed away at the loose short and kissed the silky skin he found there.   
  
"Yes," Duo gasped as he felt his shirt slide off him, leaving his chest bare to Wufei's teasing mouth. His breathing became heavy and he could barely think as he drowned himself in the deep sea of desire Wufei had caused to rise in him.   
  
"Good..." Wufei lifted his husband and carried him over to the large bed on the other side of the room. He laid Duo down and smiled down at his beautiful love, taking in the large, almost luminous violet eyes, the sweet mouth and that wonderfully long braid. Duo was absolutely beautiful beyond words.   
  
Duo moaned as Wufei touched him and kissed him. He broke away, panting. "What...are you...thinking of..doing?" He swallowed hard and licked his ups as he stared up at Wufei.   
  
Leaning down, Wufei brushed his lips across Duo's carmine ones and smiled wickedly. "Well, I thought about making you scream but we can't wake the baby. Our walls are thick, but not that thick."   
  
"I am not that loud," Duo breathed heavily as he reached up to unbutton Wufei's shirt.   
  
Wufei snorted and grabbed one of Duo's soft hands and pressed a warm kiss to the inside of his wrist. He then leaned forward and whispered in Duo's ear, "Just be extra quiet. It'll be like the times when we had the apartment."   
  
Duo shivered and breathed hard at Wufei's husky voice and warm breath against his skin. He smiled and pushed Wufei's shirt off.   
  
"All right, I'll be extra quiet," he promised. He laid back down and smiled invitingly. "Now, what were you planning to do?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ah! Finished! *grin* I hope you liked this!  
  
[1] *wince* Just a little bit extreme, isn't it? Ah, well, that's what happens in my house...  
  
[2] Same situation. I put some real life stuff in this fic since, well, I wanted to make this real. *smiles*   
  
Started and Finished: April 8, 2001  



End file.
